


Oh, So That's Why You're So Fucking Hot

by kittykais



Series: A Cuppa Coffee For Your Head [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (not) cracc, Anyways, Beer??, Chia, Chicken Joke, Drinking, Fluff, I have no shame, Kisses, M/M, Making Out (kinda), No angst!, PITY ME, Please Don't Kill Me, a bit of crack, comment and ill be happy, drunk ppl, heyyy sisterrssssss, i wrote this instead of sleeping so, mostly midnight vanilla ice cream cause i feel like trash, on, or actually do because i wanna die, puns, they kiss in a garden, to, welcome bacc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykais/pseuds/kittykais
Summary: “Are you alright?” Hyunjin asks. Seungmin blinks at him. “Y-Yes? Why?” The taller leans forward, fingers under Seungmin’s chin. By god, he’s wearing eyeliner. And there’s a hint of reddish eyeshadow around his eyes.“Because it must have hurt when you fell from heaven.”Seungmin rolls his eyes and giggles. “Silly. I crawled my way up from hell.” He says, eyes hardening uncharacteristically. Hyunjin tilts his head to the side slightly, smirking as he brushes his lips over Seungmin’s briefly. “Oh, so that’s why you’re so fucking hot.”OR: the third part to A Cuppa Coffee For Your HeadNOTE: this can be read as a stand alone since there isn't any real plot in this just yet! however, if you plan to follow the series you should probably read the first two parts (not that they have any plot, but it does give some insight)STARRING: Satan-ish Kim Seungmin, Angel-ish Hwang HyunjinFeaturing: mathemachicken, clumsy limbs, drinks, one sticky note, terrible sleep schedules, and the rest of the boyos(drop a comment!! i'd appreciate it lots and i'll always reply!!) <3
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: A Cuppa Coffee For Your Head [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800949
Comments: 28
Kudos: 131





	Oh, So That's Why You're So Fucking Hot

**Author's Note:**

> unedited as always, half of it was written yesterday at midnight idk what i was on this sucks  
> anyways  
> have fun~  
> ;)

See, Hyunjin isn’t very good at making a good first impression. His lack of control over his long limbs mean he’s death darn clumsy. And clumsy means tripping over air, his face, or someone’s shoelace. It really isn’t fun. 

Since he’s so clumsy, it’s no doubt he’s even clumsier when he’s half asleep. His 9am class is the bane of his existence, even though one  _ could _ argue that 9am isn’t particularly early. It still means he has to wake up earlier than he’s woken up before. (It’s not true, Hyunjin used to wake up at 7 for high school. Now he wakes up at 8.)

He also does acknowledge that it’s his fault for staying up late and binging another drama every night, which means that his sleep schedule is ultimately  _ fucked _ . 

Which means that he goes to sleep at about 5am and wakes up at 8. Then after his 9am class he takes a 5 hour nap and wakes up at 3. Then he does his work and goes to the rest of his classes. He’s lucky, really, that he got a five hour gap for his nap. Without it, he would either have to cut down on his drama watching, insomnia inducing time, or his sleep in general. None of which sound particularly appealing. 

So that’s his excuse for his atrocious first impression. 

It’s not funny. It really  _ isn’t _ , the way that he stumbles through the doorway, about twelve seconds late  _ exactly _ . He’s surprised that he managed to even get up this morning, considering that he didn’t sleep a  _ wink _ last night. Not for lack of trying- he stopped his dramas an hour early and then tossed and tossed and turned in the covers for the rest of the night until his alarm rang and he was forced to get up and ready for the day. 

He just wants to go home so he can sleep. 

He didn’t want to trip over air and fall on his ass in front of everyone. 

That wasn’t his goal. 

Luckily, the professor doesn’t make a big deal out of it and helps him up, ushering him to a random seat. Hyunjin manages to wobble his way to a soft and squishy looking brunette. Hyunjin plops himself on the desk, breathing out a soft groan. 

The brunette looks at him with concern evident in his eyes. “Are you okay?” Hyunjin looks up at him from the desk. “I guess. I didn’t sleep, that’s all. And my limbs don’t like to listen to me anyways, so it’s five point twenty three times as bad when I’m sleep deprived.” 

The cute brunette snorts out a laugh, and Hyunjin lets himself be proud. Even when he’s a bumbling idiot with no brain to mouth filter, he can make a random stranger laugh. That’s good, at least. 

“You should really get some sleep, you know.” The boy says, looking down at him. Hyunjin shrugs. “My sleep schedule is fucked anyways, yesterday was just a trashy night. I’ll get my five hours after class.” The brunette doesn’t push it, something for which Hyunjin is thankful. He manages to stay awake during the lecture, luckily today is the first day and Professor Kim doesn’t really seem to be covering course work. He’s instead telling them about...his gorgeous face? Hyunjin doesn’t know what’s happening but he does know that he doesn’t have to listen particularly hard today. 

He can feel the brunette’s wandering gaze land on him a few times, but Hyunjin can’t seem to care. He’s used to the states- used to the disgusted glances that jealous students and adults alike sent his way. 

For some reason, however, this brunette’s gaze doesn’t seem malicious in any way. Hyunjin refuses to get his hopes up in fear of them crashing down, up until a sticky note lands on his book. He doesn’t look at the brunette. 

_ Hey. Are you okay? My name’s Kim Seungmin. Yours? _

Hyunjin smiles. 

_ I’m okay. Just feel like I’m going to drop dead from sleep deprivation, but nothing a nice nap can’t fix afterwards. Hwang Hyunjin.  _

Kim Seungmin is a pretty, puppy looking boy with soft round features and even softer hair. Don’t ask Hyunjin how he knows, he will never tell. They exchange notes throughout the class, whispering to each other and giggling to themselves. 

Hyunjin goes to sleep after class faster than he has in his life. 

\---

As it is, Hyunjin falls. Falls hard and fast for this adorable Kim Seungmin, who’s voice is like honey, so sweet and beautiful and- Hyunjin could go on forever, if he wished. Seungmin’s a Literature major, meaning that he knows many more words than Hyunjin can fathom. 

Weirdly, Hyunjin gets more sleep each passing day. Kim Seungmin writes him a little notes and sends him off each day. Hyunjin cuts down on his drama watching- it’s a pity, but it’s also a wonderful Kim Seungmin’s orders. It’s terrible, really, having to choose between his beloved dramas and the extraordinary (hah) beauty that’s Seungmin’s smile. 

This goes on for a while, a couple months, Seungmin never arrives in anything but soft pastels and jeans and sweaters, with soft brown hair. 

Until he does. 

\---

Hyunjin’s jaw drops as he enters the room. In Seungmin’s place, where he used to be, is a person with cherry red hair wearing a leather jacket and a thin shirt. Hyunjin bets his entire life that he’s wearing leather pants and combat boots under that. 

He all but runs up to Seungmin, hand slamming on the desk. Seungmin looks up, eyes flashing with a hint of nervousness. “Hi.” He breathes out. His cherry red hair is pushed up and out of the way, held in place with gel. Whoever did this- Hyunjin needs to buy them breakfast, lunch  _ and _ dinner, because  _ damn. _

“Are you alright?” Hyunjin asks. Seungmin blinks at him. “Y-Yes? Why?” The taller leans forward, fingers under Seungmin’s chin. By god, he’s wearing eyeliner. And there’s a hint of reddish eyeshadow around his eyes. 

“Because it must have hurt when you fell from heaven.” 

Seungmin rolls his eyes and giggles. “Silly. I crawled my way up from hell.” He says, eyes hardening uncharacteristically. Hyunjin tilts his head to the side slightly, smirking as he brushes his lips over Seungmin’s briefly. “Oh, so  _ that’s _ why you’re so fucking hot.”

Hook, line, sinker. 

Seungmin growls and surges forward, pressing his lips against Hyunjin’s in a burst of ferocity. Hyunjin throws all his whims to the wind- he does not care if everyone’s watching them, because at the end of today Kim Seungmin will be his, and his  _ only _ . 

There’s cherry red lip gloss on his lips, the same as the red hue of his hair. Seungmin’s lips are soft, pressing against Hyunjin’s pillowy thick ones with an urge that has them both reeling back into his chair. 

God, he’s wanted to do this for  _ so long _ . 

They break away eventually, staring at each other in the eye. Hyunjin gives up when he sees that none of Seungmin’s materials weren’t out. The little shit was planning this all along. 

But planning this for what? Is it a ruse, to seduce Hyunjin into doing his bidding? Or does Kim Seungmin legitimately  _ want _ to Hyunjin him the same way Hwang Hyunjin wants to kiss Seungmin? Hyunjin far past the ‘falling’ stage, right now he’s in the deep pits of hell, at the complete mercy of this man. It’s enjoyable, to say the least. 

Hyunjin exhales shakily and pulls the younger out of the room, saluting Professor Kim on the way out. The rest of the students catcall and whoop at them, but Hyunjin could  _ not  _ care less. He manages to find an empty wall outside fairly quickly, one that’s covered by a few trees as well as two or three bushes that do nothing to hide their frames from the world. It’ll have to do. 

Hyunjin presses Seungmin to the wall, licking his lips at the sight of the younger boy under him. Seungmin is breathing heavily now, chest heaving in time with Hyunjin’s, hair beginning to stick to his forehead from the heat between them. They stay like that for a few minutes, Seungmin letting Hyunjin savor his few moments of dominance before slipping their positions immediately, slamming Hyunjin against the wall and crashing his lips against the other’s. 

Hyunjin’s lips are soft and thick and anything and everything that someone would ever want. Seungmin’s had to see everyone stare at this gorgeous man the entire year, feeling their hungry gazes on something that he wants to be  _ his _ . He knows Hyunjin isn’t his, not yet, but that will most definitely change in about negative twenty seconds. 

Seungmin smirks against Hyunjin’s lips, pulling away to gasp out a breath. “Well?” He asked. “Did you like it?” Hyunjin leans his head against the wall, looking at Seungmin with hooded eyes. “You really  _ did _ climb your way up from hell, didn’t you?” He asked, rubbing his palms over Seungmin’s lean arms. 

The boy in question flushes, cheeks turning the color of his hair. “Yes, yes I did.”

\---

Hyunjin doesn’t need his five hour naps anymore, so they go to some random coffee shop, sipping the terrible coffee and eating the dry cake. The only thing this coffee shop is good for is it’s cheesecake. 

“I lost a bet.” Seungmin admits, drinking some more of his coffee. “Lix, Woojin hyung and I all bet on the ending of Hotel Del Luna. I lost, which is how my hair ended up looking like the top of a traffic light.” Hyunjin snorted. “Your hair does  _ not _ look like the top of a streetlight. It’s more of a maroon, you know? Not too bright.” Hyunjin shrugs. “It suits you.” 

Seungmin grins at him. “Thanks. Your hair suits you too, you know. The long blonde- you pull it off really well.’ Hyunjin flashes him a smile. “I just got too lazy to get it cut, and it somehow  _ grew on me _ .” Seungmin rolls his eyes, poking Hyunjin’s nose. “You’re terrible.” “And yet, you’re here sitting with me on a date, drinking probably the worst coffee in the entire existence of coffee.”

Hyunjin says it loud enough for the baristas to hear- but if they  _ do _ hear the blonde’s statement, then they don’t show it. It’s not like he’s  _ wrong _ , per say, their coffee really is terrible. It’s not something that can be helped, but then again, Minho  _ was _ saying something about opening a coffee shop of his own. Hopefully that gets done sometime in the future because Hyunjin might have to go completely caffeine free, and that would be a major problem. 

“This is a date?” Seungmin asks, looking down at his clasped hands shyly. Hyunjin flinches. Is it not a date? Were they really not making out in one of the college’s gardens about twenty minutes ago? Is this some kind of fever dream that Hyunjin’s having or a joke?

“Well, unless I’m dreaming, then yes, I’d like for it to be a date.” Hyunjin says. He’s still in shock. “I mean, that  _ is _ why I decided to make out with you in front of the entire class, including the teacher.” Seungmin huffs out a laugh at that.

“Well, making out in front of the teachers isn’t really a bad thing, considering the amount of times both Professors Kim have made out in front of us.” 

Hyunjin snorts. “That’s very true. There’s also the two teachers Min and Jung.” Seungmin nods, glaring at his coffee like it had murdered his pet dog or something. Maybe it had. Maybe Seungmin’s dog drank the coffee and died and part of its soul went inside Seungmin, which is why Seungmin looks like a puppy, and oh my goodness Hwang Hyunjin just found out the number one mystery in the world. 

Maybe it’s the coffee. 

\---

“So, after this...are you free?” Seungmin asks, hands shoved in his pockets. Hyunjin smiles widely at him. Even through the hair and the clothes and the makeup, Seungmin is just a small puppy wanting affection. And Hyunjin is more than happy to provide. 

“Yep. I have four more hours to kill with you, my darling Kim Seungmin.” Hyunjin says, smiling flirtily at the younger. Seungmin scoffs. “My darling? Doesn’t that seem a bit Romeo and Juliet to you?” Hyunjin shrugs. “If you will it to be, darling. Both Romeo and Juliet die at the end of the play, so I would hope that our relationship does not remind you of theirs.”

Seungmin blushes a scarlet at the words, then promptly gathers himself for snark. “Oh  _ no _ , you spoiled it for me, Hyunjin! I was almost at the end, and alas, you have spoiled the ending of possibly one of the most famous pieces of literature ever written.”

Hyunjin bursts out laughing, startling some of the other patrons in the cafe, but he doesn’t care. Not when being with Seungmin makes him feel and laugh like  _ this _ . He’s felt this feeling plenty of times before, but hopefully, this time it will last. 

\---

The beginnings of their relationship bloom and prosper the next few days. Maybe they’re going a bit too fast, but neither of them can bring themselves to care. 

Apparently that all have mutual friends, so all nine of them meet up in Minho and Changbin’s apartment. Jisung’s relieving fond memories of Katy Perry and BLACKPINK while swaying in Minho’s arms. It’s a Friday night, they can do whatever they want without anyone caring. (Perks of owning your own apartment.) 

Minho’s holding his boyfriend fondly, feeding him intermittent spoons of cheesecake as he rambles on. Changbin and  _ his _ boyfriend, Felix, are wrapped around each other, listening to Jisung’s story with rapt attention. 

Woojin and Chan are still in their honeymoon stage, giggling in a corner with Jeongin as they baby him to death. Seungmin would feel bad for the youngest, but he’s been in a similar position too many times to really sympathize. 

Hyunjin has had a few too many bottles, it seems, because he’s giggling to himself in Seungmin’s lap, telling some sort of joke. 

A terrible joke. 

“W-What do you call a chicken that counts her own eggs?” He asks, swaying worryingly on his seat. Seungmin smiles and presses a kiss to the crown of Hyunjin’s head. “I don’t know, Hyunjinnie, why don’t you tell me?” Hyunjin giggles and presses a sloppy kiss to Seungmin’s lips. “A-A mathema _ chicken _ .” He says, laughing so hard he drops out of Seungmin’s lap and rolls to the floor, still laughing. 

Felix has lifted himself from Changbin’s embrace and is staring at Hyunjin with a worried look on his face. He’s also drunk, but slightly less than the boy on the floor. 

Felix pouts at Changbin ,pointing his tiny index finger at Hyunjin. “Binnie hyung, why is Jinnie on the floor?” Changbin hums, tucking Felix back into his chest. “Because he was laughing to hard and fell out of Seungmin’s arms.” 

Felix huffs. “What was the joke, hyung?” Changbin shrugs. “Why don’t you ask him, Lixie?” Felix nods and then turns to Hyunjin. Then he rolls. Rolls like a fairy tumbleweed all the way until his limbs are sprawled across Hyunjin’s. Now there are two boys on the floor. 

Jisung takes notice of his twin and fellow 00liner on the floor and decides that the heavens have spoken to him. 

He rolls. 

He tumbles 

He falls. 

He conquers all. 

Not necessarily in that order. 

Now there’s a mess of tangled limbs on the floor, giggling drunkenly at each other for god knows  _ what _ reason. Hyunjin hasn’t even told them the joke yet!

(Minho says that they’re laughing at each other’s ugly faces, but then stops when Jisung turns to him with teary eyes. Whipped.)

“Guys.” Hyunjin says. “What do you call a chicken that counts her own eggs?” Felix frowns. “A mamachicken?” Hyunjin smiles brightly, shaking his head. He stops shaking his head after a few shakes because it hurts. Now he’s rethinking all his life decisions. 

“No. It’s a matheme _ chicken _ .”

“Aaaand that’s it!” Woojin announces, standing up and untangling the mess of hysterics on the floor. “Time to go to sleep! I don’t care if it’s only one am, tomorrow all of you are going to regret being alive.” “I already regret being alive.” Minho said, throwing back another beer. Woojin rolled his eyes. “That’s great, Minho, that’s great. Now get your ass up otherwise all of you are going to go in drinking hell.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen at the word. “I’m already in hell.” He says, innocently. Seungmin laughs under his breath. Of course. “Seungminnie's my demon. He’s a really nice demon. And really hot when he dresses like one.”

Silence. 

Woojin sends him a questioning look.  _ The bet _ . Seungmin mouths. The bet. He needs to dress that way another time. Maybe on Hyunjin’s birthday? 

Seungmin snorts, lifting Hyunjin up into his arms. “Shush now, puppy and let’s go to sleep. We have a lot of planning to do.” Hyunjin beams at him, planting a sloppy kiss on the corner of Seungmin’s mouth. 

Seungmin’s going to have to buy Woojin and Felix some very, very, expensive gifts for that bet. 

**Author's Note:**

> im telling you im 13 yrs old idk where i found the courage to write kisses suddenly it was midnight and i somehow?? wrote this?? IDK  
> i cant write kiss scenes rip but i hoped you liked it anyways! this doesn't make a lot of sense, even to me but then again i dont have an outline for this and the plot is pretty basic (i hope). so stress relief! wooo   
> it also gives me a lot more freedom if i do it in individual oneshots so i dont get guilty for not updating lmao and oneshots are cute uwu..lets see if this continues or not welp
> 
> stay safe and don't eat ice cream at night like me!!  
> <3
> 
> SSP:   
> -read the other two before this if you wish! they're much more craccy mind you im not feeling well today (curse you ice cream) so im not in a cracky mood *sigh* maybe chia on cracc will be bacc with more snaccs  
> \- read my other fics too!


End file.
